


𝐄 𝐍 𝐕 𝐘 - { Hanji Zoë X Reader - WLW }

by sleepyar1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Sex, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, female Hanji, im sorry, this is my first fanfic, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyar1/pseuds/sleepyar1
Summary: Envy/en - vee/- a feeling of discontent or covetousness with regard to another's advantages, success, possessions.-Ｓｈｅ'ｓ     ａ❝ Y/N L/N ❞Ｓｈｅ'ｓ     ａ     ｌａｄｙ❝ I truly 𝐞𝐧𝐯𝐲 you ❞ａｎｄ Ｉ ａｍ     ｎｏｔ    ａ    ｂｏｙ -❝ only because I 𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐫𝐞 you - ❞-
Relationships: Hanji Zoe & Reader, Hanji Zoe/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	𝐄 𝐍 𝐕 𝐘 - { Hanji Zoë X Reader - WLW }

Y/N L/N sucked a cleansing breath of the fresh mountain air, "Ah, nothing beats this." Taking in the beautiful scenery, knowing that after this, she probably wouldn't see this in a while. Letting out a sigh, before walking down the mountain and back to the training site for their graduation. Tonight was her last time in training. Before all of this, a few officers came in. Including commander Erwin himself.

**

The group mainly considered of the higher ups. Erwin, another blonde man, a short raven haired man, and a woman with brunette hair. You could feel their eyes on you, watching your every move as you trained. You smiled, loving the way the cold breeze hit your face just right, and the way you flew through the air. It was almost like watching a ballerina twirl and dance midair - minus the blades and the ODM gear.

Wiping your forehead, you walked past by them while holding your breath. "Hm, you're not as bad as the other cadets say you are," the short man retorted back at you. You nodded your head and let out an annoyed sigh, knowing who 'cadets' were.

Before walking away from the group, you could've sworn you heard the women scoff.

  
\--

"Which one of you idiots told the commander and his friends that I was bad at- whatever," you groaned as you slammed the cabin door open. You were indeed furious, mainly because you felt embarrassed.

"Connie," you watched as Jean nudged Connie's side.

"No, it was Jean!"

"Jean!"

"You traitors! We were in it together," Jean began, hitting Connie's head. "Well you threw me under the bus!"

You let out a frustrated sigh before hitting them all on the heads, "Idiots, I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't go around telling people that I'm bad or whatever," you started, "do you know how terrifying it is to have your higher ups watch you practice?" You began, throwing your hands up in the air.

"It was TERRIFYING - I quite literally stopped breathing," you said pacing around the group. "Not only that, but I swear one of them SCOFFED at how bad I was!" Once again, you threw your hands up into the air, before grabbing a fistful of your silky brown hair. "Oi Oi, Y/N, calm down," Connie began.

"Yea, we're sorry - no, I'm sorry," you stopped in your tracks and watched as Jean awkwardly placed a hand behind his head. "It was my idea, Sasha and Connie just went along with it." He sounded sincere.

"Please don't grab your hair like that, you might pull it out," Sasha consoled you before reaching her arm out to rest on your shoulder. "Let us make it up to you, 'kay?" You nodded saying 'yes' while rubbing your eyes, walking out of the cabin and to the bigger one. Once you all got to the bigger cabin, Jean opened the door for you all.

You grabbed Sasha by her sleeve and followed her to the table. From there on, you stuck with those three - even before that incident.

**

Now here you all were, the last day of training - graduation. You took a deep breath, looked around for your friends. Jean, Sasha, Connie, and Marco looked very happy and excited - Annie stood there, half lidded with an unreadable expression. No one could really read her, but that's what you liked about her.

She was your dream girl. Your everything, though when you first met her, you didn't really like her. But the more time you spent around her, the more you liked her attitude. Many people would call her a "cold-hearted bitch," but that wasn't the Annie you knew. Sure she could be really blunt and rude, but that's because she cared about you deep down.

Annie Leonhardt was intelligent, funny, sweet, caring, and very pretty. God, she looked ethereal as the moonlight hit her face revealing her sharp features. Out of everything, you loved her eyes and her side profile, but Annie was always insecure about her nose. You thought it looked beautiful and that it complimented her well.

The way her eyes illuminated in the soft lighting. Taking in this moment for possibly the last time, you let out a sigh and looked forward again. Everyone sat there for a moment or two, then Sadies walked in. He gave a speech before announcing the top 10 cadets ; "Here are the top 10 cadets. Starting with number 10, Christa Lenz. Number 9, Sasha Braus," you watched as they walked up and smiled at Sasha. "Number 8, Conny Springer. Number 7, Marco Bodt. Number 6, Jean Kirschtein," you watched as all of your closest friends took their places by Sasha. Words can't explain how happy and proud you were.

"Number 5, Eren Jaegar. Number 4, Annie Leonhart," you blushed when you felt her side brush against yours for a moment. Your eyes followed her - you could've sworn you saw her blush and smile. No, that can't be, you shook your head a little. "Number 3, Bertholdt Hoover."

Your lips tightened a bit, hoping you'd get called up there. "Number 2, Reiner Braun," Sadies started as he paced in front of everyone, "and for the first time, we have a tie for 1st. Mikasa Ackerman and Y/N L/N. Now before you maggots start bitchin' about this, I picked everyone here for their abilities and these two were farther ahead, but practically at the same level, unlike you filthy mongrels!"

If you were going to be honest, you didn't really expect to get in the top 10, but you were hoping. Of course you were happy about it, who wouldn't be?

After the whole graduation, you regrouped with your friends in the big crowd. Looking around, you saw how happy everyone looked. "Hey, congratulations on getting on top," you watched Annie say as she slowly walked towards you.

"You know, I don't think we've every talked about what branch we wanted to join." She went on, crossing her arms over her chest. As you opened your mouth to answer her, she faced towards you and cupped your hands in hers. Annie looked into your eyes, her cheeks flushed a crimson color, "Actually, Y/N, join the military police with me."

You felt a pang in your chest. How were you going to tell her that you wanted to join the scouts? As soon as you had a chance with her, the girl of your dreams, you realized that you most likely couldn't have her. "Annie," before you could finish your sentence, she kissed you.

She tasted of oranges and alcohol, bittersweet. You felt her bite your bottom lip as if she were asking you to open your mouth. In a daze, you opened your mouth, allowing her tongue to slide in and roam around. This was wrong, you didn't want to kiss her if she was drunk knowing it was most likely the alcohol talking and causing her actions. The thought of that caused a pang in your chest.

It hurt knowing that she probably didn't feel the same way.

Once you pulled away, you looked at her dead in the eye. "Annie, you're drunk. Whatever you may be feeling right now is most likely real," Y/N assured. It was the only logical thing. Right?

Before taking your leave, you stroked her cheek one more time, placing a small peck on it. "Annie, I like you - a lot. But I'm joining the scouts, I'm sorry." Giving her a sympathetic smile, you turned to the direction your cabin was. Not looking back, you kept walking towards your cabin.

\--

Upon entering your cabin, you slammed your body onto the bed, burying yourself in what little blankets and pillows you have. You were tired of it all, how did it get this confusing - that was a dumb question.

Salty tears ran down Y/N's tanned colored cheeks.

After a few minutes of crying, you heard a knock at the cabin door. Already being quite frustrated, you walked to the door and opened it in a sassy manner. "What the hell do you want? I'm tired," you hissed with one hand on your head. There was a blonde man standing behind the door.

He had a broad figure, blue eyes, a hooked nose, wide shoulders, and a sharp jawline. It was none other than commander Erwin himself. He cleared his throat awkwardly, "Ahem, Y/N, correct?" If you were a "normal" trainee, you probably would've been nervous around him for no one wanted to join the scouts. Not you though, you weren't like them - a pretty cliché thing to say, I know.

It was true though. Who in their right mind would want to leave the safety and comfort of the interior, Wall Sina? Being born into a noble family, you craved nothing but freedom. You practically had you're whole cadet life planned out ; You'd graduate, join the scouts, venture outside the walls, and probably get eaten by a titan. Simple.

"Surely you remember me. It has come to mine and captain Levi's attention that you have most of the abilities that us higher ups have. As I'm sure you already know, I'm Erwin Smith." He said in a stern voice, continuing, "Me and a few comrades saw you training a few days ago and I'm here to offer you a position as a member of the special operation squad in our upcoming expedition - on behalf of Levi of course." Obviously this would scare anyone, however you felt a sense of pride and honor. You did the salute, slapping your right hand in a fist above your chest, "It would be an honor to serve in the Scout Regiment."

He gave a small smile before he continued, "Very well, welcome to the Survey Corps, Y/N L/N. Please pack your bags, I want you to settle in as soon as possible." You watched as the commander took his leave. You quickly began packing a bag filled with your close and essentials. As you finished packing, you went to the small desk in the corner to write a note to Sasha and explain what happened and explaining your sudden disappearance.

You took one last look at the small cabin you spent the last 3-4 years of your life in. All of the memories you had in there - you were leaving them behind, just like that. But you needed it, you wanted it. Freedom. Letting out a sigh, you placed the note on Sasha's bed and walked out of the door to follow Erwin.

This is where your new life begins, hopefully for the better.

\--

Erwin helped you into the carriage and you two began your way back to the base. Looking out of the window and towards the training site, you felt a tear fall down. Hopefully you would be able to see your friends again.

And soon.


End file.
